


Mile High Club

by fictitiousmen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Slow Mo Guys
Genre: Airplane Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictitiousmen/pseuds/fictitiousmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Gavin can barely be separated for long without them practically pawing at each other once together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this picture Gavin took: http://25.media.tumblr.com/5e8cb5f4af072e5340f68891c37aca12/tumblr_mg41ftGY8D1rqmyvho2_250.jpg
> 
> Also I’d like to offer a huge thanks to kattsbane on tumblr for looking over this and just giving me great ideas for this one as well as another few I’m working on.

"Oh bullocks!"

At that Gavin lifted his attention from the phone in his hand to his boyfriend ahead of him, questioning look on his face. However it didn’t take much of a genius to see the reason for the outcry. Between Dan’s furrowed brows and glare on a seemingly innocent seat said all that needed to be said.

"We’re not sitting next each other, B."

That’s where it all started. A simple thing as not sitting next to each other. Of course neither of them could make much of a issue out of it-they didn’t want to be very well put off the flight after all. So they said their little farewells (as dramatic as it may be for an approximate six hour separation) and went to their respective seats where Gavin would take the time to snap a picture of Dan’s face before the hostess could tell him to put away electronics.

It wasn’t till about thirty minutes into the flight, into Gavin pulling his laptop from his bag and onto his lap did Dan get up and bump Gavin on his way to the designated restrooms. The gesture didn’t go unnoticed. Gavin saw that smile of Dan’s, the wink- ‘God, what’s he thinking?’ As he followed suit only minutes later in a way to cast away suspicion.

Upon arriving to where the restrooms was he was fairly surprised to be pulled into one, and by Dan at that. Now, realistically two people in a small restroom, an airplane’s restroom at that, would be difficult however the two managed through it. Dan backed into the wall while he pushed for Gavin to sit on the small countertop of a sink, as if to make room, before saying, “Hello B" past his toothy grin. This wasn’t going to end well, Gavin could already tell by Dan’s smile and the way his hands were already shifting under his shirt. “We can’t do much,” The blonde offered with a smile of his own, “It’s pretty damn near small in here too..” And even with the complaint Dan’s hands advanced with fingers that just traced circles over Gavin’s hip bone. “It won’t take long at all, B.”

 

Their kiss was too sloppy and desperate for only being an hour or so apart however neither of them complained. Lips tracing over one another, tongues tangling and pushing with heated pants from the both of them. Dan’s hand just so happened to be advancing up and near Gavin’s neck, pushing him closer closing whatever little distance that was left.

And when it just didn’t seem close enough, that Gavin’s added height from sitting on the sink was interfering with whatever work Dan was doing, the brunette ended up pulling him down and into an embrace. Mutual of course. Both sets of hands traced over hips and chests and necks, over everything that was just them.

Needless to say their reckless endeavor to take in as much of the other ended with Dan pinning the blonde to the door rutting useless against him. Mouths never disconnecting as they shifted to get each other off. Dan’s hand wrapped tightly around Gavin’s dick while Gavin’s hand wrapped around Dan’s. Soft little whimpers and grunts coming from the two men filled the restroom.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Was probably the last thing gasped out when a muffled, sweet voice came through:

"Hello is there a problem in ther-Oh my god!" And when the door came to open by a dumbfounded hostess, both Gavin and Dan crashed onto the floor with as much grace as one could have after an extraneous activity of jerking your boyfriend off in a tiny compartment- not very much. The two stared at each other for a brief second and flickered quickly to the blonde woman who had found them, “I thought-Oh my god you can’t be doing this!" The two hurried to tuck themselves back in and to stand rather stiffly as the blonde fanned at her reddened face- “Please return to your seats immediately!" That was exactly what they did without a moment to lose.

Yes, the people who sat behind them did look and possibly know what they did. Yes, that blonde hostess will probably forever have the image of them burned into her brain. However when Dan looked back to Gavin with that same goofy look as he showed from the beginning of the flight Gavin couldn’t help but think that it was all totally worth it.


End file.
